Team Building
by VorTron11
Summary: The gang went to a team building Rated M for DEATHS (Oopss Spoiler)
1. Chapter 1

Despite being too early. Despite the cold breeze. Despite the sun not being up yet. The front lawn of Lindbergh Elementary School is being filled with students.

"Okay students, please go to your proper line. Just look for your advisers so we can get moving!" Principal Willoughby announced through a microphone

"Cind over here! " Libby called and Cindy smiled as she went in line behind her best friend.

"Thanks for saving me a spot" Cindy said letting go of her green suitcase

"Of course, I have to make sure you and I sit beside each other" Libby said gesturing at the two of them with her index finger and they laughed.

"Where are the boys? " Cindy asked looking around while rubbing her arms. She's wearing a flowy white dress, white doll shoes and a baby pink furry coat. Her hair is actually in a bun -held by a pink ponytail- with a few loose strands framing her face.

"Sheen texted me that Jimmy is picking them up. We both know that boy genius is always almost late" Libby said and Cindy nods her head in approval.

"True" Cindy replied

"Why are you even wearing a dress?" Libby asked

"One word. Mom" Cindy said rolling her eyes but with a smile then looked at Libby's outfit then raised her right eyebrow. "Why are you wearing shorts?

And crop top? goodness libby its like 3 am!" Cindy asked then commented with a laugh

"Hey! this...is fashion" Libby said not really knowing how to respond and Cindy laughed at that. Libby had her hair on a ponytail. She's wearing a lavender hoodie that is cropped, a black boots and jean shorts. "Your mom got sense of style by the way" Libby added and Cindy just nods her head. Suddenly they heard an engine roaring from the sky.

"They're here" Cindy said and as they turn around indeed Jimmy just parked and locked his hovercraft. Carl and Sheen jumped out with their luggages.

"Sheen!!! " Libby called and Sheen smiled and run towards his girlfriend then they hugged one another.

"Did you come empty handed or? " Cindy asked Jimmy who appeared to have no suitcase with him

"Hyper cube.. do you seriously still have to ask that? " Jimmy asked

"Jeez I know its early in the morning but what's wrong with being curious? " Cindy asked

"Guys please don't start" Libby said crossing her arms "Its too early" She added

"Tell him that" Cindy said pointing at Jimmy

"Uhmm why are you two dressed up? Are we going to a party because my mom just made me wear my pajama" Carl said getting nervous that he might wear his orang llama onesie at a party.

"Carl's right, you two are seriously overdressed" Jimmy said

"I have a good reason for mine.. My mom period. You guys know me I'm not that into fashion" Cindy explained and Jimmy smirked at that

"Oh wow I never knew Cynthia Aurora Vortex is a Miss, I thought you're a Mister" Jimmy joked with a laughed and Cindy punched him on his left shoulder "Ouch" He said but still continued laughing and Cindy mocked his laugh then crossed her arms.

"How about my libs? What makes you dress up so hot babe? " Sheen asked and Libby almost gagged

"The nickname sheen... And Nothing... I just respect fashion" Libby said checking her black painted nails. Before anything eelse could be said...

"Okay students please, please fix your line! The bus had arrived!" Principal willoughby announced. The trio fall in line behind Cindy.

"I'm so excited, I wonder what our first team building activity will be. I hope its fashion design! " Libby exclaimed jumping on her spot.

"Not to ruin the fun but I think it will be school related" Jimmy said and Libby groaned

"Come on Jimmy there's nothing wrong to hope" Libby said

"Just sharing my thought" Jimmy said

"Have you heard about what people say about Team Buildings?" Nick asked and everyone quickly turned their heads towards him "They say that it always goes wrong...That no one ever comes back to school complete because of being murdered by the evil ghosts that haunts the place" Everyone gasped except Jimmy and Cindy "Since we are going to be staying at a covent, there's a pretty big chance we might encounter the... Team Building Evil Encounters!" He added with a yell and then carl hugged sheen from behind

"Carl! I can't breathe! " Sheen complained and Carl let go.

"Sorry" Carl said and Jimmy rolled his eyes but decided to stay quiet, unlike in the past her personality have developed. He learned to appreciate people's imagination and learned to not ruin the fun for them.

"Ouch! " Cindy yelled and Butch laughed

"Wake up sleepy head! " Butch teased from the back making everyone laugh. Cindy then rolled up her sleeves and is stalking towards butch who only had his left eyerbrow raised but Jimmy stopped her by grabbing her left wrist.

"Let me at him he threw a rock at me! " Cindy exclaimed

"The principal is here, do you want to get in trouble? " Jimmy asked and Cindy sighed and glared at the laughing butch as she pulled her sleeves down again and just stand in line crossing her arms in annoyance.

"Ouch what the?!" Everyone turned to around to face butch. They then saw his shoe smoking a bit and a small broken line trail. Cindy squinted then looked at Jimmy who is the only one looking straight ahead smirking and Cindy laughed a bit at that and playfully smacked his arm with her hand. "Neutron! " Butch yelled

"What? You're almost asleep, so a little less harmful laser just decided to visit and wake you up!" Jimmy said and the whole class laughed at that. Ms. fowl went to the bathroom the reason why they're free to make few trouble. Well, they just have to be sneaky because the principal is out there roaming around.

"Okay get in the bus everyone! And no, you can't pick who you're seating with. You have an assigned seatmate so just look for your names on the seat! " Principal Willougbhy announced and everyone groaned.

"Why can't we just pick?" Libby asked irritated

"I know right" Cindy responded as they entered the bus. "Great my seatmate is butch" Cindy said. Libby gave her a pity smile and a pat on her shoulder.

"Move! " Butch yelled and pushed Cindy making her stumble backwards thankfully she's able to balance herself.

"Watch it! " Cindy yelled. Butch just smirked and took the window seat. His seat. Cindy sighed and sat down beside him. Cindy looked across the isle, Jimmy is at the window seat looking at her worriedly and beside him is Emily. Cindy just nods her head at him. Jimmy and Cindy grew out of their rivalry days and become closer. Sure there are times they argue but its not as much as before. Cindy then looked t the front, they are at the 6th row. In front of her is Nick and Amber. Then across Nick and Amber is Carl and Sheen. _'Lucky guys'_ She thought as she scan the bus while looking for libby. Finally she saw her at the very back, she's in the middle sitting beside Oleander, Nissa, Brittany and Abraham.

Everyone got a small amount of sleep and once they woke up they started busying themselves.

While on the way Jimmy is playing race with his iPad. Sometimes he would look to check on Cindy who can't seem to fall asleep due to butch being butch. Well, he's playing with his gameboy but Cindy isn't to comfortable with him knowing butch might pull a prank.

Carl and Sheen are arguing whether Ultra Lord is better than a llama. Sheen is somehow winning the argument but oh well. Libby is laughing with the four. They're talking about... what else? gossip, sometimes fashion, sometimes celebrities. Oleander and Abraham make jokes sometimes the reason why they laugh so loud most of the time.

_'Ughh!! Why do I have to get stuck with this bully?!' _Cindy thought leaning her head back on her seat.

"If you want we can change seats" Emily suggested to Cindy. Jimmy even though with his earphones on heard it and quickly stopped playing taking one earbud off.

"No.. Its alright.. thanks" Cindy said smiling a bit but Emily shook her head

"Butch is my cousin and he wouldn't dare prank me because I'll tell his parents. So its alright if we change seats, I can see how tired you are" Emily explained and Cindy smiled and quickly stand up. Emily did the same and they swapped seats.

"Thanks" Cindy said and Emily just shrugged

"Oh tesla, Vortex is here to annoy again" Jimmy said with a grin and Cindy just frowned and closed her eyes. "I'm just kidding" Jimmy added but no response. He snapped his fingers on her ears but she's already in slumber land. "That was fast" Jimmy said then he turned off his ipad and moved Cindy's head to his shoulder. "Wow, butch really stressed you out" He added as he run his left hand on her head thrice while his right arm is around her to support her weight.


	2. Chapter 2

Cindy stirred and as she open her eyes she got shocked, she realized that she's leaning on Jimmy's chest. She slowly looked up and saw that he's fast asleep. she saw that he had his arm wrapped around her and can't help but smile and blush to that. She bit her bottom lip and is about to hug him back but

*Splash* Cindy squealed and stood up fast waking the boy genius up. Butch is laughing so hard behind the raged blonde girl. Cindy groaned then advanced on butch, she kicked his stomach and pulled his hair backwards. Before any harm could be done Jimmy quickly went in between the two, he pried Cindy's hands from the hair of butch who is supposed to punch Cindy but instead had hit Jimmy straight in the eye. Cindy gasped at that. "Jimmy you okay?!" She asked concerned as Jimmy rubbed his eye and as he took off his hand covering it everyone gasped at the black eye he gained.

"What is going *brawk* here? " Ms. Fowl asked. Why are teachers always late on the scene of the crime? She then saw Jimmy had a black eye. "Who did this? " She asked everyone who stood up to get better view of the fight.

"Cindy" Butch said and Cindy gasped at that

"Me?! You're the one who splashed water on me and Punched him! " Cindy protested

"Its butch Ms. Fowl" Jimmy said and everyone nods their head in agreement and Butch gave everyone a dark look but Emily gave him a warning look same with Ms. Fowl so he sighed and surrendered.

"Mr. Pakovski come with me" Ms. Fowl said and Butch followed her with his hung hung low.

"You okay Jimmy?" Cindy asked as they went back to their seats

"Yeah I'm fine" He said but he's wincing. Cindy sighed

"I'm sorry" Cindy apologized and Jimmy looked at her weirdly

"Why are you apologizing? " He asked

"Well I'm the one who attacked him first.. physically... If I didn't... you wouldn't have gotten hurt" Cindy said looking down playing with her fingers. Jimmy smiled warmly at that then frowned when he saw her disappointed face and drenched clothing.

"Its okay really..." Jimmy said putting an arm around her "You should really get your clothes changed" He added "Too bad though, you look great in that" Cindy tried her best to hide her blush and she just playfully hit his stomach. "Ouch" He said giggling. Cindy just grinned and hugged him startling him but he decided to let it be by putting his right arm around her. "Just take your jacket off, its the only one that's reallt drenched anyway" He said as he brought out a towel and wiped Cindy's face with it.

"Not so rough" Cindy said snatching the towel from the boy genius letting go from hugging him. Jimmy laughed at her now messed up hair. "Ugh! Neutron! Not funny" She said as she took off her coat. Jimmy gulped as he saw that her white dress is halternecked and is backless. Its like from the back she's not wearing anything but a skirt that goes above her waist. Jimmy on instinct quickly hugged her.

"Wha-what are you doing? " Cindy asked since Jimmy is forcing her to look on the isle, her back to him while he hug her from behind.

"What are you thinking wearing or even buying this dress?!" He whisphered in a scolding tone and Cindy giggled at that. "What is so funny? " He asked then pressed a button a curtain appeared beside Cindy blocking them from everyone's view.

"Jimmy.. you're acting like my boyfriend" She said giggling

"You have a boyfriend?!" He asked really shocked

"No! of course not. I mean you're being overprotective. Its revealing, so what?" Cindy said then asked as Jimmy rested his chin on her right shoulder.

"So what? So what? There are perverted maniacs these days" Jimmy said rolling his eyes inhaling her sweet intoxicating jasmine smell. Cindy giggled again.

"Yes dad, I apologize. I'll change my clothes later once we arrived" Cindy said rolling her eyes.

"Very funny vortex" Jimmy said smiling then kissed her right bare shoulder making Cindy gasped and flinch a little. Jimmy laughed at that then a light bulb went on his head. He hovered his lips and nose against her neck making the blonde girl tensed.

"Uhh Neutron? " Cindy asked as he start sniffing her tracing her neck towards her soulders. It made her shut her eyes. The way he sniffs her and feeling the warm breath escaping his lips brought goosebumps to her skin. Oh Heaven.

"You smell like jasmines" He whisphered to her ears once he trailed back. Then he licked her ear making her gasped, that's when Jimmy started laughing out loud. Cindy's ear is buzzing. _'What just happened? ' _She thought in a daze. Her blood rises when reality struck her. She blushed, Jimmy just played with her emotion.

"Neutron! What the heck?! " She said really annoyed while struggling to get out of his hug

"Want some more?" He asked stiffling a laugh

"Ugh! You're so mean! " She yell and is able to break free. She's really mad.

"Hey, I was just fooling around" Jimmy said

"Its not funny" Cindy responded with her arms crossed her back facing him

"Oh come on, I'm just kidding" Jimmy said and hugged her from behind again then kissed her cheek.. "Sorry" He said then kissed her neck "Sorry" He repeated.

"Sorry yet you're still kissing" Cindy said rolling her eyes

"Hey, its my first time kissing you on your neck and shoulders so let it slide" Jimmy excused

"Let it slide you're teasing me" Cindy said grumpily.

"Why? You want to go further? I can arrange that" Jimmy said smirking and Cindy slapped him in the face while looking away.

"Ouch! becareful the black eye" Jimmy eyed wincing as he let go of her.

"Hmmph" Cindy just said. Jimmy smirked and quickly wrapped both his arms around her waist then with force dipped her backwards making her squeal.

"I'll kiss you on the lips if you don't stop ignoring me" He threatened and Cindy just raised her right eyebrow at him. "You still won't talk to me huh? " He asked then held her face with both hands and started peppering her face with kisses.

'"JIMMY! " Cindy yelled but can't help let a giggle escape "Sto-op! " He yelled laughing.

"Then say you forgive me" He said kissing her forehead.

"Nuh-uh" Cindy said

"Then I won't stop" He said then kissed her cheek then licked it then he laughed

"Ewwwww!!!" Cindy squeal she try to sit up but she's too weak because of laughing too much.

"You're loving this aren't you? " Jimmy asked then accidentally he kissed her lips fully with an open mouth. They both widened their eyes as they stare at one another. Jimmy is supposed to kiss her cheek but she's striggling so much to stop him when she turned exacto, Their lips collided. They don't know what to do. They just stared at one another their lips together. Slowly Cindy closed her eyes. Jimmy saw it and he did too. They started kissing each other. Cindy wrapped her hands around his neck while he supported her neck with one hand. After a minute or two they pull away for air. Jimmy kissed her lips again then bit he bottom lip then pulled away again. Ocean blue eyes staring at her limpid green eyes. Both breathing heavily. Jimmy then moved forward nd pecked her lips one last time to make sure he's not dreaming.

"Uhh" Cindy broke the silence and they both looked away. Cindy then sit up and straightened her wrinkled clothes.

"Want some water? " Jimmy asked and Cindy just nods her head as he gave her his tumbler. Quickly she gulped down some.

"That was... unexpected" Cindy said and Jimmy nods his head and leaned forward and kissed her neck. He lingered it for a moment then moved away.


End file.
